Teaching Malfoy A Lesson
by Rav3n Owl
Summary: "Merlin! Malfoy needs to be taught a lesson!" So Harry takes Hermione's advice and does just that. A/N: Short little one-shot that I found on my computer. It's a Drarry and extremely mature content. Any spelling mistakes are my own. Read and review?


It was a dark night and Harry was nervous. Walking beside Draco who was chattering away with babble was driving Harry crazy. Finally he snapped. 

"Malfoy, shut up!" he whisper shouted. Even though he was angry, they were in the Forbidden Forest and Harry didn't want to attract any creatures to them. 

Draco stared at Harry with wide eyes before a petulant expression over took his face. "You can't tell me what to do Potter," the sixteen year old spat. "I'm your - mmphf!" His words were drowned out by Harry's lips crushing his ones. 

Draco dropped the lantern he was holding, his hands coming up to meet Harry's shoulders and attempt to push him away but Harry was pushing him against a tree and he could feel something tugging his arms away from the boy kissing him. 

Pulling away from the blonde, Harry saw five vines wrapped around him. The vines were holding Draco's feet apart, his waist was held in place against the trunk and his wrists had been captured, his arms pulled taught above his head. 

Harry stared for a moment before desire over took his brain and he went in, attacking the other boy with his mouth hungrily. 

Draco moaned, even in his frightened state and he struggled against his bonds. 

Harry worked quickly moving down Draco's body and undoing his clothing, allowing the pale skin to shine in the moonlight. His hands stroked every inch of skin it could reach and when Harry placed his hand over Draco's cock and squeezed, he was rewarded with a breathy moan. 

Draco bucked into the touch of the other boy and whimpered as he felt the loss of the fingers against his aching arousal. The next thing he knew, a hot wetness was engulfing him. Looking down Draco whimpered at the sight. 

Harry Potter was on his knees giving Draco a blowjob. 

Moaning and grunting Draco tried to fuck Harry's mouth but the vine around his waist wouldn't budge. 

Harry for his part was working his mouth up and down the blonde's shaft, savoring the musky scent of his enemy's. 

Draco gripped the vines as he felt a delicious sensation travel across his skin and he gasped as his hips jerked painfully, liquid being expelled from the tip of his cock which was buried deep in Harry's throat. 

With one final moan, Draco's body stopped twitching and he opened his eyes to see Harry looking up at him, a mouth full of cum. Closing his mouth Harry swallowed and when he opened it a few moments later there was no trace of Draco's cum in his mouth. 

The vines holding Draco relaxed and shifted before tightening once more. Now Draco was exposed to Harry and Harry was unbuckling his jeans, pulling them over a large bulge. When Harry's cock was out in the open, Draco whimpered. 

Harry smirked up at Draco, running his tongue down to Draco's hole and moistening it up with his tongue. He ran his tongue over and in Draco's tight hole, listening to the other boy moaning before standing up and placing the head of his cock at Draco's widened hole.

Draco locked eyes with the raven haired boy as he pushed in, making Draco cry out in pleasure and pain. 

Harry grunted at the tight, hot hole that now surrounded his cock. Moving his hips, he set up a pace that had him almost stroking something that made Draco pant and beg for more. The two sixteen year old boys had recently discovered a way to sort out their differences without hurting anyone and both were always keen to sort it out. 

Harry moved his hips faster and harder, working his cock in and out of the blonde as their breathing sped up and Draco mewled as he came a second time, his cum not as plentiful but still coating Harry's abdomen and school shirt. 

Harry grunted and squeezed Draco's hips leaving bruises in his hand shape as he thrust as deep as he possibly could and came with a cry.

Draco struggled against the vines but they didn't let him go. Harry waited a few moments, thrusting softly into the tight warmth gripping his throbbing shaft as his cock softened before pulling out and putting his jeans back on properly. He saw Draco struggling with the vines and smirked.

"Looks like you'll be stuck there for a while Malfoy. Might as well get comfortable." Harry said.

"Potter! Let me out of this grip! I'm a Malfoy, and Malfoy's do not get tied up by vines!" Draco spat angrily.

"Apparently they do, and then they let themselves be fucked by their 'arch-enemy'," Harry said, grinning. "I quite like the look of you all tied up and practically begging for my cock. We have to do this again."

"Next time you'll be the one tied up!" Draco said.

"Oh? Next time? First you have to get free of these vines." Harry smirked once more and pressed a chaste kiss to Draco's lips before turning around and walking off into the forest. "Pleasure seeing you tonight, Malfoy. And believe me, the pleasure was all mine." He called over his shoulder as he disappeared into the night.

Draco's answering growl made Harry chuckle and he waved his wand, letting the spell on the vines go. Hermione's advice had come in handy after all. Strictly speaking that wasn't exactly what she had told him to do, but it was close enough.

Hermione's words echoed in Harry's head as he made his way back to the castle. "Merlin! Malfoy needs to be taught a lesson!"


End file.
